


Always And Forever

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderich has a nightmare and Gilbert is there for him. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always And Forever

"No!" The Austrian man shrieked, struggling from his captor's grip. "Let me go! NO!" Roderich's eyes snapped open as he panted harshly. Sweat trickled down his forehead and neck down to his chest and back. Tears threatened to overflow and he silently held them back. A few minutes passed of him trying to take calming breaths before he finally was soothed enough he could think straight. The nightmare had been of Gilbert. Not being able to see him and forced to leave the Prussian to Ivan's care. If you could call it that. The Russian had absolutely tortured the albino, making him into a hallow shell of what previous empire he used to be. Roderich swallowed and laid back down, closing his eyes so he could go back to sleeping. But Fate was not done with him. A once muscular, now skeleton thin hand tapped him on the shoulder, and he cracked one eye open to see his Prussian lover. "Gil?" He murmured. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be sleeping."

"I couldn't with all of your screaming." Gilbert's once strong, powerful voice that had commanded armies was now raspy, and so quiet that Roderich, even with his ears that were sensitive to soft music, struggled to hear him.

"Apologies." He said a bit stiffly. "I didn't realize I had disturbed you with my nightmares." He regretted the words as soon as they came out, but Gilbert didn't even blink.

"I wasn't asleep." He informed the Austrian. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Roderich sighed. "It wasn't that bad so it doesn't matter -"

"It does matter." Gilbert interuppted. "If it upset you, then it matters to me."

Roderich softened. "Gil . . ." He leaned over and kissed him softly. "I promise it was nothing that we can't talk about in the morning." He murmured.

Gilbert looked unconvinced, but dropped it in favor of tugging the brunette closer to him. "Ich liebe dich, Osterreich." He whispered. "I wouldn't have survived without you."

Roderich gave a soft gasp. "Gil, you would have too -"

Gilbert took his chin gently and turned it so their eyes locked. "I would be dead without you. I live because of you. You are my love, my life, my one and only." He said slowly before kissing Roderich on the forehead then trailing down to his mouth and giving a sweet kiss.

Roderich felt tears trail down his cheeks. "Oh, Gil . . ." He whispered. "Ich liebe dich auch, Prussen. Always and forever." He murmured.

"Always and forever." Gilbert murmured back and they trailed down on the bed, showing each other what that would be like for them.


End file.
